The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program at a research nursery in Anjou, France. Seed was bulk collected from various Lycium barbarum varieties produced by open-pollination and grown out for testing. The exact parent varieties cannot be identified. The open-pollination resulting in ‘FPW07’ was made during 2013.
Plants of the new variety were first selected during 2015. Fruit of the new variety was evaluated with favorable results and plants were found to have a more controlled habit. First asexual propagation occurred at a research nursery in Anjou, France using dormant hardwood cuttings. Subsequent evaluations of the variety have shown the characteristics to be true to type.